


Friends Will Be Friends

by pancake_surprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Tsukki, Humor, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Sendai Frogs, Slice of Life, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: “Wow, Tsukishima,” Koganegawa says, slapping him on the shoulder. “You’ve got an entire cheer squad up there for you. Wait, isn’t that almost everyone from your high school team?”“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he mutters. Tsukishima’s head drops to his chest. There’s no way this could get any worse.He’s wrong."HEY! HEY! HEY!"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 377





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Friends Will be Friends' by Queen.
> 
> Happy birthday Tsukki!! 🌈

He hears him before he sees him. 

“TSSUUUKIII!!” 

Yamaguchi slams open their apartment door, pausing briefly in the threshold to kick off his shoes before charging toward Tsukishima with startling ferocity. His clothes are disheveled enough that Tsukishima briefly wonders if Yamaguchi sprinted the entire way home; the carefully pressed suit jacket is wrinkled beyond recognition and the dip between his collarbones peeks out where the top two buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned. His tie is partially undone, the tail of it thrown behind his shoulder from his brief sprint across that apartment. He skids to a stop.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shouts but Tsukishima knows it means _I’m home._ He pitches over, chest heaving and hands braced on his knees. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” _Welcome home_. “Why are you sprinting?” 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he gasps. _I missed you._ He heaves a few more labored breaths before pulling himself back up to his full height. He’s a disaster. Tsukishima tugs on his tie, readjusting it to sit properly in the center of Yamaguchi’s chest. 

“You’re a mess,” he says plainly. “What’s going on?” 

“I had to catch you before you left for your game,” Yamaguchi says like it is obvious and Tsukishima is stupid for even asking.

Tsukishima tilts his head to the side. “I’ll see you there,” he pauses, thinking. “Did something come up at work? It’s alright if you can’t make it.” 

“No, no, no. It’s nothing like that.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” He means it. “I’d understand.”

Yamaguchi smiles. It lights up his entire face and Tsukishima is hit with an overwhelming feeling of fondness and love. His smile eases the stress he didn’t even register before now. It’s awful. He loves it. 

“Of course you’d say that.” 

Tsukishima shrugs. It’s not ideal but he’d live. Besides, he knows there is a strawberry shortcake hiding behind a six-pack of beer that Yamaguchi is trying to pass off as leftovers from a work luncheon the day before. If Yamaguchi can’t make it, there is always after the game to look forward to, just the two of them pressed close, poorly hidden strawberry shortcake, and Jurassic Park.

“It’s really okay.”

“Tsukki!” _You’re stupid._ Yamaguchi flicks him between the eyes. “Don’t be a martyr, it’s not a good look on you.” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” _You’re embarrassing me._

“Sorry, Tsukki.” _Deal with it, babe._

“You still haven’t answered the question,” he says, trying to shift the attention off of himself. 

“Oh, right. I just wanted to wish you good luck before you left.” He’s cute. “And that I know you’ll be the very best,” he grins. “Like no one ever was. To block them is your true test. To have fun is your cause. Volleyball!” Too cute. 

Tsukishima goes red. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” _I love you._

“Sorry, Tsukki.” _I love you, too._ A warm rush of affection courses through him cracking his resolve. Tsukishima shifts, dropping his duffle bag on the floor and wordlessly drawing Yamaguchi into his chest. He sighs, content. 

He likes volleyball, he really does. Why else would he choose to spend his birthday getting hot and sweaty in a stinking gym when he could stay here, basking in the warmth of Yamaguchi and eating strawberry shortcake until they can’t move? But right now, he almost prefers the second option. Almost. He sighs. There will, of course, be time for cake, movies, and Yamaguchi after volleyball.

“Luck isn’t a part of the equation. Only practice.” 

“Right, right,” Yamaguchi says. “But, trust me,” he leans back in Tsukishima’s arms so they’re face to face. There's a glint in his eyes that Tsukishima is well acquainted with. He's up to something. “You’re going to need it.”

+

He arrives early. He always does. He likes to take his time, stretch, change, and mentally prepare for the game ahead at his own pace. The routine is soothing and effectively shuts out the rest of the world. By the time he enters the court, it’s just himself, the ball, and his team. Tsukishima can block out the world but he can’t stop the world from breaking down the door and letting itself in any way.

“Hey Tsukishima,” Koganegawa says. “Weren’t those two on Karasuno’s team?” Tsukishima follows the line of his arm into the stands. Daichi and Sugawara sit front and center. They grin when they spot him. 

“Yeah,” he groans but there is no real heat behind it. Daichi and Sugawara show up to games sometimes. They’re sappy and boisterous but they aren’t worse than Akiteru and that’s all he can really ask for. He waves and returns to the warm-up glancing up briefly a few minutes later to see if Yamaguchi had found them. 

Sure enough, Yamaguchi found Daichi and Suga but apparently so did Tanaka, Shimizu, and Yachi. He frowns, brows pinching together and lips quirked downward. The six of them wave frantically when they realize he’s looking. Mechanically he waves back, mentally trying to work out how they all happened to end up at the same game. It isn’t that odd for Tanaka and Shimizu to catch a game; much like Sugawara and Daichi, they have been known to sit in the stands a time or two. But Yachi is a surprise. Maybe even a good surprise. 

He’s suspicious when he looks up into the stands again and finds further additions to the growing group crowding the section front and center. It isn’t just two or three this time, five more faces crowd the stands: Asahi, Nishinoya, Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita. 

His gaze snaps to Yamaguchi. _What the fuck?_

Yamaguchi shrugs. _I don’t know what you’re talking about._

Tsukishima nods his head to the side, glancing at the door. _Do something about it!_

Yamaguchi shrugs again and throws his hands up as if to say, _sorry, babe, no can do_.

“Wow, Tsukishima,” Koganegawa says, slapping him on the shoulder. “You’ve got an entire cheer squad up there for you. Wait, isn’t that almost everyone from your high school team?” 

Tsukishima sighs. “Only from my first year on the team. But still, they’re missing two, thank go-” 

“I can find the seats just fine! Stupid Kageyama! I don’t need your directions, you act like we’re in the middle of nowhere and not a gymnasium! We practically eat, sleep, and work in a gymnasium. It’s not that hard!” 

“I wouldn’t need to give you directions if you would just GO. TO. YOUR. SEAT. instead of stopping to look at every sign on the walls!”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he mutters. Tsukishima’s head drops to his chest. There’s no way this could get any worse. 

He’s wrong. 

Between pieces of Hinata and Kageyama’s ongoing argument, he catches a single, “Ohhohoho.” 

“Fuck me.”

"No thanks," says Koganegawa.

“Actually, please just kill me. Right here. I have no desire to go on living. My personal effects I leave to Yamaguchi to do with as he pleases.”

“Aww, don’t be such a drama queen! You should appreciate your friends more.” 

Tsukishima glares. Gross. Tsukishima would very much prefer to return to the locker room. Maybe he can start his pre-game rituals over and turn back the clock then when he comes back out, only Yamaguchi will be in the stands. Just like every other game. If he’s feeling generous, maybe even Sugawara, Daichi, and Yachi can stay too. But, regardless, Kuroo, Hinata, and Kageyama have to go. Preferably somewhere far, far away. 

He glances at the clock. Only three minutes to go before coach pulls them back into a group. He takes a deep breath and settles into a deep hamstring stretch. Just get through the game. Get through the game, all of the cheers and shouts of “nice one-touch!” and then he can go home to the safety of strawberry shortcake, Jurassic Park, and their couch. 

“There he is! Akaashi! Our Tsukki!” 

“Bokuto-san, please sit down, the game is starting soon.” 

“But did you see him? I’m so proud of him, our Tsukki has come so far since gym 3!” 

“He isn’t ours, Bokuto-san.” 

“Not with that attitude!” 

Tsukishima grabs the back of Kyoutani’s jersey when he walks by. 

“Do me a solid and just knock me out right here,” he glances up at the stands. Sure enough, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo have joined the fray. “It’s the only way.” 

Kyoutani looks to the stands and back to Tsukishima. He shrugs. “Can’t win if you’re knocked out.” 

Tsukishima groans. This is going to be the worst night of his life. 

“Coach,” Hinata shrieks. “You made it!” 

“Where’s Takeda?” Kageyama grunts. 

“He’s on his-” 

“Here!” a fourth voice, Takeda, chimes in. 

Tsukishima doesn’t look up this time. 

+

The actual game provides no solace from his personal cheerleading squad. They hoot (literally), holler, and cheer every chance they get. It’s a poorly conducted orchestra of: 

“One more!” (Daichi, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi).

“Tsukki!” (Yamaguchi).

“Fear not, Tsukishima! You’re senpai’s are here for you forever and always! As all good senpais should be!” (Tanaka). 

“Nice one-touch!” (Akaashi and Kageyama). 

“Gym 3 represent!” (Kuroo and Bokuto). 

“Tsukki! Tsukki! He’s our man! You can’t stop him, nobody can!” (to his chagrin, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Hinata).

“YES! Nice block!” (Takeda and Ukai). 

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” (Bokuto). 

"Be not afraid of greatness!" (Kuroo). 

“Tsukishima!” (Asahi, Nishinoya, and Shimizu).

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go Sendai Frogs!” (Every. Single. Damn. One. of. Them.)

It should be torturous. (It’s not). 

+

They win the first set. Lose the second. 

It’s match point. 

Tsukishima jumps. "One- two- jump!" He spots an opening... takes aim. The ball connects and-

-it slams into the floor. 

Sweat drips down his neck, his fingers ache but he doesn’t notice any of it through the adrenaline high coursing through his veins. He throws a fist into the air. They’ve won. The crowd gathered just for him goes wild but over it all, he hears only one voice. 

“TSSUUUKIII!!” 

He smiles seeking out the source but stops when he sees Shimizu and Yachi unfurling something against the railing. It’s a banner. 

_Hip Hip Hooray! Happy Birthday Tsukishima Kei!_

~~He hates it~~. He loves it. 

His teammates gather around him, further adding to the chaos already building in the stands. 

Around him, his teammates gather, Nakamura and Yamashita ruffle his hair. Shinsato pinches his cheek. Kyoutani punches him on the shoulder but there’s no bite to it. Koganegawa slings and an arm around his shoulders, resisting all of Tsukishima’s attempts to shake him off with ease. 

“You didn’t tell us it was your birthday!” 

“Yeah, what’s with that!” 

“Oh, and another thing. When were you planning on telling us that half of Team Japan was joining us this evening, hmm?” 

Tsukishima grimaces. “I wouldn’t have shown up if I knew.” He spots Yamaguchi. “There’s one person and one person only responsible for this.” When Yamaguchi spots him, he points an accusatory finger. _I’m onto you._

Yamaguchi points at himself and mouths, _who, me?_

Tsukishima glares. _We’ll talk about this at home._

He grins. _Can’t wait._

+

They’re waiting for him when he leaves the locker room. All 18 of them. 

Hinata bounds over, somehow faster than he was in high school. “WAH! You were like WHOOSH! And then the ball was like WHAM! Right through the floor! That other guy didn’t see it coming! GAH, it was amazing, Tsukishima!” 

“No one understands what you’re saying, dumbass,” Kageyama snaps.

Daichi, Sugawara, and Shimizu stifle a laugh. “I think we got the idea,” Daichi says. 

Tsukishima allows the crowd to swallow him up with more shouts of ‘happy birthday,’ ‘amazing game,’ and ‘it’s good to see you!’

“What brings you all into town?” he asks when the initial cacophony dies down. 

He’s answered with 18 unimpressed looks. 

“Hinata’s supposed to the dumbass, Tsukishima,” Kageyama says. 

“Yeah, did you get hit in the head when we weren’t looking or something?” says Tanaka.

“We had a giant banner,” Kuroo says, shaking his head. “It was literally written out for you.” 

“Hey, lay off our Tsukki! He did great out there! Didn’t he, Akaashi?” 

“Indeed,” Akaashi says with a nod. “It was more than worth the train ride.” 

“Wait,” Tsukishima says without thinking. “You’re here to see me?” 

Daichi and Sugawara shake their heads, shrugging in tandem in that familiar, practically parental way. “Yes,” Daichi says. 

“Who else?” says Sugawara. 

“It was time to catch up with our favorite middle blocker!” Nishinoya shouts. 

“ _Oh_ .” It’s a lot to take in. He pushes his glasses up his nose with one hand, taking the half-second as a brief respite from the onslaught. A hand lands on his shoulder, featherlight. _Yamaguchi._

“They’re right,” he says, smiling. “Great job, as always.” Tsukishima turns to face Yamaguchi. Tsukishima smiles back. It’s barely more than an upward quirk of his lips but Yamaguchi catches it nonetheless. _Thank you._

+

The strawberry shortcake is eaten. The brass and strings come together into one final haunting, yet uplifting, melody as the credits for Jurassic Park roll across their screen. They’re finally, blessedly, tangled up in a mess of limbs and blankets on their couch. Yamaguchi snores softly from where his face is smashed against the side of Tsukishima's neck.

“So,” Yamaguchi says, voice thick with sleep. “Did you have a good birthday?”  
Tsukishima hums. _Yes. The best._

“Mmm, good,” Yamaguchi sighs. “I’m glad. We're you surprised?" 

"Surprise doesn't cover it." 

Yamaguchi smiles into Tsukishima's neck. "I tried to warn you." 

"When?" 

"Why do you think I ran all the way home to wish you luck before you left?" _Don't be stupid._

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." _I love you._

"Sorry, Tsukki." _I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
